Shadow Lurker
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Effy Hart has been living in London all her life, but only recently befriended and then started dating Eggsy Unwin. She inserted herself into his family and friends circle, coming to dislike and admire the same people he did. But when a secret she's been harbouring has surfaced, will her relationship survive? Eggsy/OC.


Effy Hart was young, loud-mouthed and funny. She was also the girlfriend of Eggsy Unwin, and had been for 4 years. They both lived on a council estate in London, which wasn't a very good area. Effy's mother had died when she turned 15 but the young girl was prohibited from even attending the funeral. Meanwhile, Eggsy had an abusive stepfather who he despised, and Effy shared his hatred.

"You ok, babe?" Effy rose from her spot on the bed, ducking under Eggsy's arm and wrapping her own around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm good." Eggsy sighed, staring into the mirror.

"You don't seem it." Effy bit her lip.

"Nah, I am." Eggsy smiled down at his girlfriend. "Last night was enough to cheer me up."

"I bet it was." Effy winked, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Eggsy!" Michelle, his mum, called out to the youth.

The two of them exited Eggsy's room, facing Michelle, Dean and Maurice.

"Got any Rizla, babe?" Michelle asked.

"Nah." Eggsy shook his head.

"Why don't you do your mum a favour, go down the shop and get some?" Dean offered.

"Get 'em yourself." Eggsy shrugged.

"Oi." Michelle looked up from her magazine to scold her son. "What have I said to you about speaking to Dean like that?"

"Three's a crowd, innit?" Eggsy eyed Maurice who looked over to the boy. "Why don't Dean's poodle go?"

"I'll tell you what." Dean grunted, holding out a £20 note to Eggsy, who took it. "Why don't you take this and go get some Rizlas? You can get yourself some sweets."

Effy rolled her eyes, linking her hand with Eggsy's as he fought his anger.

"And while you're gone, we can show your mother how three can be good company." Dean winked. "Or maybe you can leave your girlfriend here, and we can make it a party."

"In your dreams, pervert." Effy spat at the older man.

"Watch your tongue, girly." Dean growled. "Don't think I ain't afraid to put my hands on a woman."

"I know you ain't." Effy glanced at Michelle before she turned back to Eggsy who tugged her out of the flat.

* * *

After purchasing some Rizlas, the two lovebirds met up with their other friends, Tom and Charlie, at the Black Prince Pub.

"If Dean treats your mum so bad, why don't she leave him?" Charlie inquired.

"Low self-esteem." Tom pointed at Eggsy. "That's her problem."

"Fuck off, why would she have low self-esteem?" Charlie grinned. "His mum's well fit."

"That's no way to talk about a lady." Effy chuckled, kicking Charlie's shin playfully.

"One of these days, I'm gonna smash his face in." Eggsy's face hardened.

"Are you mental, cuz?" Tom shook his head, and then pointed at Dean's thugs. "He'd just get that lot to do you and then pretend he knew nuffin-"

Charlie nudged Tom, who cut off his sentence when he noticed Dean's group looking over at them.

"Oi!" The lead thug shouted. "You think you can chat shit about us and you think we won't do nuffin just cuz our guvnor's banging Eggsy's mum?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Eggsy and Effy said simultaneously, matching smirks on their faces.

"Bruv, just leave it." Tom sighed. "Let's just go, man."

"You boys, and lady, have outstayed your welcome." The lead thug said lowly as he stood over their table. "Leave."

"I'm sorry about that, bruv." Eggsy shrugged after getting up in the lead thug's face.

Effy noticed how Eggsy's hand slyly slipped inside the thug's pocket and retrieved a set of keys. She smirked and picked up her jacket, shrugging it on her body.

The four friends left the pub, the cold hitting them like a truck. They rubbed their hands for a bit of friction, hoping they would survive the walk home.

"Weren't fucking worth it, boys." Charlie said, limping along.

"It's freezing." Eggsy hissed, pulling out the set of car keys. "Why are we walking?"

"You jacked his fucking car keys, bruv?" Tom said in disbelief.

"Yep, now we're gonna nick his car." Eggsy said calmly.

Eggsy unlocked the car, jumping into the driver's seat whilst Effy jumped into the passenger side. Tom and Charlie took up the back two seats.

"Everybody ready?" Effy laughed, turning to the three men. "You know what to do, Gary."

Eggsy started up the car, and immediately veered the wheel to the one side, successfully making the car do continuous spins around the pavement.

Only a few minutes passed before the owner of the car stormed out, noticing that his car had been broken into and was being used to tear up the asphalt.

"Oi that's my fuckin' car! You wanna go? Eggsy, you're a fuckin' dead man! You and your bird!" The thug yelled.

But his threats fell on deaf ears as Dizzee Rascal's song, Bonkers, played through the stereo, cutting off any hearing that the four youths had. Eggsy made a wanking gesture towards the thug, making Effy laugh heartily, pushing herself out the window slightly to give him the middle finger before sliding back inside.

"I can't hear ya!" Charlie taunted, holding onto the handle that was above his door.

"I'm gonna fuckin' have ya!" The thug warned, trying to intimidate the four.

"Come on then!" Tom yelled, throwing up his index and middle finger at the man.

The four friends laughed loudly as Eggsy still spun the car in continuous circles. They were gonna get shit off somebody, but they could worry about that in the morning. Right now, they were having the most fun they'd had in months.

Eggsy stopped the car, the front of it pointing down the road that was their only exit. After Charlie egged him on, Eggsy slammed his foot on the accelerator and tore off down the cobbled path, out of sight from the car owner.

"Yeah, yeah, Dean, look it's me." The thug spoke into his phone. "Look, Eggsy's just stole my fuckin' car, yeah. Yeah, I've come out the pub, he's done about fifteen doughnuts in my fuckin' face, and just drove off. Nah, I can't have it. Look, he's disrespecting me, and that means he's disrespecting you."

The thug cut the conversation short as he watched the yellow car come back down the road with a police car attached to the front bumper. He smirked, knowing that the police and Dean coming down on Eggsy, would probably incapacitate the youth for a long time.

* * *

The four friends were still having a laugh as the police car tailed them, Eggsy's driving keeping them from crashing or hurting anyone. They passed buses and pedestrians, managing to avoid them, all while waving and mocking the police officers that were following them.

Effy smacked her head on the window a couple times after she had rolled it up to avoid the tumultuous winds that came from the shitty London weather. She still giggled nonetheless, a massive grin on her face as she watched the police officers keep their stony expressions.

As Eggsy turned down a back alley, he suddenly careened the car to avoid a fox, which caused him to crash into a pile of trashcans. The four were thrown back against their seats, simultaneous groans exiting their lips.

"Ugh, dickhead." Charlie mumbled, holding his forehead in pain.

"Foxes are vermin, cuz." Tom shook his head. "Should've driven it over."

"Should've done a lot of things." Eggsy shrugged, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. "I'll sort this. Get out the car."

"Babe..." Effy started.

"I said get out the fuckin' car!" Eggsy commanded, his tone shocking Effy.

She leaned forwards, pressing a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's cheek, before quickly exiting the car, letting Charlie take her hand to lead her away.

The three quickly turned around when they heard a loud crash, seeing the yellow car had smashed into the front bumper of the police car.

"Shit!" Effy cursed loudly. "Eggsy's gonna be in deep with the pigs."

"If he isn't already in deep with Deano." Tom commented.

"Come on, lads." Effy sighed, throwing the hood of her purple hoodie over her head. "Time to lay low."

* * *

 **I've been meaning to finish this for some time, but only just got around to doing it just now with some free time. I love Kingsman and Taron Egerton so much, I just wanted to provide you all with a fanfiction where it's set during the film's events, since there seems to be a lack of those. Effy's background will be revealed more in the next chapter, if you guys haven't already figured out her heritage and lineage.**


End file.
